fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Help
Story Nathan, David, Sydney, Zachary, Carl, Callum - New York, New York Nathan, David and Sydney stare at the three in shock, wondering how they even got there. "How did you get in here?!" Sydney asks, readying herself to kick Callum. There's a short pause as Sydney looks between them, waiting for an answer. "I'm a transporter, jeez. Calm down." Callum replies, slightly frustrated. Sydney's eyes squint as she turns to face Nathan and David. David inhales deeply. "What does that mean, exactly?" He asks Callum bluntly as his brain clicks. "Wait... Do you have a power, like us?" Callum smirks back as David chuckles loudly out of joy and turns to face Nathan, ecstatic. "Look! I told you there was more than us three!" He grabs Nathan's shoulder and shakes him, jumping around. Nathan rolls his eyes and walks over to the oven as David stops jumping. "Dude, what the hell? You can't call me that!" He shouts at Nathan. Zach and Carl look at eachother, wondering what they just got themselves into. Alex Herrera, Joe Sweeting and Cameron Spence - Newburgh, New York Joe lays knocked out on the ground, lying beside Cameron - completely lifeless as Alex wanders across the living room. Joe's sister sits in a chair, fearing for her life, shaking and crying. "Get away from me, please don't..." She starts to scream as she goes to stand up, Alex creates a ball of fire in his hand, threatening her to sit back down. "I just want to talk..." Alex says to her, maliciously. The girl stands behind him, laughing to herself. She grins at Joe's sister, who just looks back with fear, wiping the tears off of her eyes. "What the hell do you want with us?!" She asks Alex, screaming at the top of lungs. Alex looks back to the girl and then to her again. "This is Isabel, My name's Alex." Isabel waves to Joe's sister, who just sarcastically smiles at her. "You might want to co-operate, unless you want to go to another funeral." He threatens her, pointing to Joe. "What's your name?" He asks her. She pauses, inhaling deeply. "I-It's Lily, my name's Lily..." "So, Lily... Do you know any of these people?" Alex hands her a folder full of pictures of people, nothing seemed to particularly stood out when it came to their looks, but she knew there was something important about them. As she skimmed through the images, she became more weary until she stopped completely, staring blankly at an image of her and Joe, A family photo. "How did you get this?" She asks, confused as Alex and Isabel just stare back at her. "Do you know any of the other people?" He questions her, disregarding her previous statement. "...No, I don't bu--" Suddenly she is interrupted as Alex pulls a device out of his pocket, and slams it against her neck, the device suddenly comes to life as it electrocutes her, knocking her out. Alex smiles to himself as he turns to face Isabel, who smiles back. Patrick Davis - Buffalo, New York Patrick waits patiently in the elevator as the number begins to rise from one, two, three. Time seems to slow down as he starts to violently press the button for the eleventh floor. Eight, nine, ten The number suddenly stop as the door pings and slides open, a girl walking into the elevator. She was pretty, with read hair. Her green eyes were bright as she pressed the button for the same floor he was going to. The elevator reached the floor and Patrick stormed off, the girl following him. He sub-consciously knew she was following him, but continues to ignore her heading to a door with the nameplate "Laura Wylie" on it. He threw the door open and a women turned and looked at him in shock. "Who are you?!" She panicked, throwing on her bright red suit jacket as a man emerged from behind her, fixing his belt buckle. The girl who was following Patrick entered the room. "Mom?!" She shouted, angered and confused as the woman in the suit stared back, dumbfounded. "Oh, oh! Kara, Hey I was just... just t-talking to mister umm, What's your name again?" Said her mother, fumbling over her words. "Aidan... Adkins" He replied in a worried tone, Kara staring back with anger. "Who cares what his fucking name is, get out!" Kara screams at the man as he runs off, directly out of the door. "Mom, what the fuck?!" She starts to scream at her. "Kara, this is none of your business, so just stay out of it. Now sir what do you wan---" Laura is interrupted by Kara who continues her rant. "NO, this has everything to do with me, Dad just died and now you--" "SHUT UP, KARA." Kara stops and turns, storming out of the room. Laura faces Patrick and inhales, exhaling deeply. "Sorry you had to see that, What do you want?" She asks Patrick, in a much more soothing voice. "You're Laura, right?" He questions her. "Yes... Why?" She replies, confused as Patrick holds hs hands in the air and she loses the ability to move at her own free will. "You'll be wondering what I'm doing, Well, you see, I need your job and you need to be gone." he suddenly jerks his hand as Laura is thrown across the room, out of the window behind her. The glass smashes everywhere as the force throws her back, she starts to fall out of the window at full speed until she hits the ground, cracking her skull open, her arm twists behind her back as her ribs crack and she lays on the ground, unconscious. People start to scream as someone runs over and other people call an ambulance. Patrick looks out of the window and walks off, heading back into the elevator. Zach, Carl, Callum, Nathan, Sydney and David - New York, New York Zach and Carl sit in the living room of Nathan's apartment, each holding a cup of tea. "My tea's gone cold" Carl says as Zach reaches out his hand, heating it up with rays emitting from his palms. Sydney and David stare back in shock. "That's so cool." David says in awe, staring back almost hypnotised. Nathan rolls his eyes as he flips the pancakes he is cooking, landing perfectly back on the pan. "It's not really that cool..." Zach says, uncomfortably. "At least yours isn't just... cloning. You know how annoying clones are?" Carl replies in annoyance as Zach chuckles lightly at his remark. Everyone perks up as Callum begins to speak, all eyes on him. "Let's talk about why we're really here though... The message." Sydney turns and faces him in shock. "Did you get that message too?!" She asks him, desperately. "Save the girl? Yeah." There's a short pause as Callum continues. "We don't know who's sending this message, but there's something weird about it." Sydney stares back in confusion "Weird?" "Yeah, I got a picture of a girl with the message I got, as did Zach and Carl, but it was all a different girl." Sydney and David look back, surprised, Nathan just sighs with his back facing the group as he puts the pancakes on a plate. "Yeah, I believe someone's trying to capture us, make us look for a girl who turns out to be a member of the enemy group, then capture us." David starts to panic "Woah, Woah, isn't that a bit drastic?! That came from nowhere how do we know people even know we exist?!" David begins to act crazed at the idea of his girlfriend being the enemy. "I have my reasons to believe this." Says Callum, bluntly without elaborating. David looks somewhat disappointed as he thinks of his girlfriend. I don't mean to add fuel to the fire, but I think he's speaking the truth. David seems to hear a voice from nowhere as he looks over to Nathan, who is staring back. He is. David replied, mentally. He wasn't thinking of it being a lie, so it's probably true. David looks disappointed. We can still go check it out Nathan replies to David, trying to give him hope. David shakes his head and looks out the window. "So we don't have to save the girl?" Zach asks in confusion. "I think we do." Callum replies "Just not any of these ones." Alex Herrara and Isabel Ascher - Newburgh, New York Alex stands in a slumped position, leaning against a wall as he hold a phone up to his ear. "We got one." He says down the phone, A voice replies. "Good. We need to get them all, and we're running out of time, so hurry up." The voice says to him in a gruesome, old tone. Alex hangs up the phone as Isabel smiles back to him. "We have a problem, I heard one of the Heroes almost got killed." Alex looks back, shocked at the news. "What?! How?!" He replies in a panicked manner. "She was thrown out of a window, she has about twenty-four hours to live. We have to go. now." She replies to him, seemingly too calm. Alex picks up a large, heavy bag and throws it into the back of a van, another two bags still laying on the ground. Isabel goes to the front of the van and starts it up. After the bags were packed, Alex and Isabel got ready to leave, heading to Buffalo. Laura and Kara Wylie - Buffalo, New York Laura lay in a hospital bed, unconscious as Kara approaches her bedside. "What the hell happened?!" She screams at the nurse, crazed. "Miss, calm down, please." She tries to get Kara to be calm, but to no avail. Kara starts to scream and go mad, flipping things over and acting crazy. Suddenly, her arms stretcher out, a bit further than it should as she grabs a glass from the opposite end of the room, throwing back and smashing it across the nurse's head, knocking her out. She looks at her hands, confused and scared as her mum sits up in her bed, seeming to be healed. "Mom?!" She notices the terrified look on her mother's face as she looks to her right, Aidan stands at the doorway with a gun to his head, Alex just two feet behind him and Isabel with a gun next to her mother's bed. Appearing Cast DavidPayton.jpg|David Payton NathanAnderson.png|Nathan Anderson SydneyWalsh.jpg|Sydney Walsh AlexHerrera.png|Alex Herrera IsabelAscher.jpg|Isabel Ascher AidanAdkins.jpg|Aidan Adkins JoeSweeting.jpg|Joe Sweeting (No Lines) CameronSpencer.jpg|Cameron Spence (No Lines) ZacharyDaubney.jpg|Zachary Daubney CarlDarwin.jpg|Carl Darwin CallumHenderson.jpg|Callum Henderson PatrickDavis.jpg|Patrick Davis KaraWylie.jpg|Kara Wylie LauraWylie.jpg|Laura Wylie